


Hypnotic

by bastardfrye



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardfrye/pseuds/bastardfrye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a regular ol' chapter fic of my OC Shiloh and Jacob Frye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd time I've rewritten this... I still don't like it but here it is anyway because I need to stop rewriting. And I forgot Rexford Kaylock in the first fight so...  
> Title came from Zella Day's song, Hypnotic.

Prologue

     Wind swept through the quiet stronghold. The rough rope binds around Shiloh’s wrists rubbed deep into the soft skin and the brunette cringed. The cringe turning into a glare at the men that stood in front of her and the other two kept hostage. The two men tied up with her just looked up at the sky or stared at the ground, all hope in their eyes gone. The Clinkers had seen it coming, just not so soon. The Blighters were too big a force to even try to defend their stronghold in Whitechapel. Now they sat with the sun pressing down on their backs.  
     Shiloh wasn’t even a Clinker. She had no interest in the gangs but found them nice enough to let her stay in one of the empty buildings. One of the Clinkers she was close to and considered a brother had tried to get her join under their colors after noting her thievery skills. But now even he sat next to her and the day just moved on slowly.  
     Yet something was amiss. One of the riflemen on the rooftops had disappeared. Not that any of his fellow Blighters noticed as they went about their own duties. The brunette’s awareness paid off as she watched a hooded figure take down another rooftop guard. The two brutes in front of her had their backs to the commotion and she wasn’t about to say anything to alert them. Her hazel eyes glanced to the one who she considered her brother, Shaun Riley LaCreevy. It seems the sandy-haired Clinker hadn’t seen their possible rescuer yet.  
     Whether that was good or bad was to be seen. For now, she had lost sight of the assassin. Though it didn’t take long for him to reappear. He managed to kill both the guards in front of them and cut Shiloh’s binds first so she could release the others. As she did, a yell sounded from behind the hooded man. That of alarm.  
She managed to berid the two Clinkers of restraints just in time for them to get their daggers out and attack the now approaching Blighters. The assassin backed away a bit and stopped at her side after seeing more had surrounded them. He glanced to her, his whiskey hues looked over the brunette before he gave her a cane just as the first Blight decided to attack.  
     Though she could tell this was no normal cane. Shiloh pulled at the handle and a shimmering, razor-like blade came from the sheathe, a familiar hiss to her ears. The assassin had downed the first attacker with a kukri but now was the time for the real fight. Though the weapon itself was familiar, she had no training with it at all yet the way she moved said otherwise. Two came at her at once. There was a loud sound of metal on metal as she blocked a dagger from coming across her stomach and the force knocked the blade from the attacker’s hand.  
     She could have easily killed him then and there but the woman to her left left no time for it. The blade of the cane sword reached the Blighter’s heart with such ease and she choked on blood that dripped from her mouth before falling to the ground in a crumpled heap. Shiloh quickly turned to the man that first came to her. He was weaponless but she had no mercy for him. The cane came hard against the side of his head and he fell to the ground to already dead woman.  
     Her breath came in ragged pants as she looked around. Just as she looked, the assassin drove a kukri into the throat of the last Blighter that attacked and watched him fall to the ground as blood squirted from the cut artery. Shiloh eased her stance and shook the hand that held the dagger to try and get rid of some of the blood. After taking a handkerchief from her belt, she wiped the remaining red liquid from the blade and slipped it back into the case.  
     She watched the Blighter flag burn as the Clinkers around cheered. The man was new to the scene and was already being treated as a savior. For he was after saving them from whatever the Blighters had in mind. The glint of the cane sword made her look to it.  
     She admired the carvings in the wooden case and the eagle pommel. Though her curiosity changed to the assassin as he approached her. “You do pretty well with a cane sword. Were you trained with one?” he asked, smiling as he took the cane sword back. She noticed he had changed his hood for a newsboy hat. His hair was brushed back and he had a neckbeard going. He also was rather young but so were most in of those involved in these gangs and such.  
     “No, I only used to carry a small dagger. I’m not part of the Clinkers, either,...sir.” she said, not knowing how to address him. The chuckle she heard told her that was too formal for his liking.  
     “Call me Jacob if you will. If you want to be so formal, Mr. Frye is good enough for me.” the assassin’s kind smile went to a grin. “Well, would you join the Rooks?”  
Shiloh titled her head a bit, guessing he decided to gather the capture gang members from the Blighters and unite them as the Rooks. What kind of name is that for a gang anyway? “I suppose it couldn’t hurt to join the Rooks, Jacob. Name’s Shiloh.” she said and met his hand in a shake.  
     Jacob nodded in approval. “Perhaps I’ll be seeing you around.” he tipped his hat before taking his leave.

Chapter One

     The train softly moved along the tracks that evening. Shiloh watched it move off in the distant, hearing the whistle from where she sat on the bridge of the Thames. The busy places of Whitechapel, London, and The Strand buzzed behind her and the sounds of horse hooves on the stone would have lulled her to sleep if she wasn’t in danger of falling.  
     Shiloh finally got bored enough with watching the trains on the tracks and the boats that moved below in the filthy river. She quickly made it back to the streets to Whitechapel after running along the beam of the bridge itself. She didn’t care who watched and those who called her crazy. The fear she had of falling had already knotted in her stomach but that didn’t stop her.  
     As she started to move among the crowds and vendors, she felt normal. It was something Shiloh did as a previous pickpocket on the street. Moving amongst crowds with ease felt serene and rather peaceful but she felt so alone even being surrounded by so many people.  
She continued to walk on until she felt someone gently tug at her hair where it was left to flow at her back. She turned to possibly fuss but found no one there. She went to turn around until the mass of her hair was tossed into her face and she flailed to get it out of her eyes. Shiloh glowered as she went about fixing her hair back to the way it was. She gave one last look around before continuing her walk.  
     That was before her instincts kicked in and she turned just in time to grab the arms of the one being a pest. “You should consider putting your hair up. It helps when fighting.” a familiar voice spoke.  
     “And you should consider a hair cut. It helps in making you look less like a dog.” Shiloh smiled nicely but her words weren’t of such kindness. Jacob laughed and waited for her to let go of his arms.  
     “I could braid your hair if you want.” he offered. The shorter brunette looked up to him with an inquizitive glance, the top hat he wore made him seem taller as well. Though of the glimpses she had seen of his twin sister before, she guessed it wasn’t all too surprising he knew how to braid. The offer was still a little odd.  
    She thought for a moment before meeting his whiskey eyes. “It couldn’t hurt to.” she shrugged lightly and at the thought of braiding, she ran her fingers through her own hair.  
     “Follow me,” the assassin flashed a grin before climbing the wall of the building by them. He moved so quickly and it was hard for Shiloh to even try and copy his movements. She hesitated but with a quick glance from him from above, she finally moved, placing her hands and feet carefully and quick as she could.  
     She reached the top to be met by the grinning Frye. She panted a bit and he chuckled. After glaring at Jacob, she looked at her hands as she felt them pulsing a bit from where the rough wall of the building had scrapped them but not that bad. The assassin simply just sat on the flat top of the roof, waiting for her get over the small scrapes from the climb.  
     After a moment she sat next to him. The view from the rooftop was rather impressive the more the brunette looked around. Her attention quickly snapped back to Jacob after staring in awe at the area she could see from the vantage point. He seemed rather concentrated in fixing her long hair where he could braid it. “So, where are you from?” he asked as he began to part the brunette strands between his fingers.  
     “I was born and raised in Whitechapel. If you consider fending for yourself since you were eight as being raised anyway.” Shiloh shifted a bit as she tried to get comfortable on the flat, warm metal of the roof. “What about you?”  
     “Originally from Crawley but Evie and me decided it was time to take back London for…” he paused mid sentence.  
     “For what?” she asked as she ran her finger over one of the scrapes on her opposite hand.  
     “For the Assassins. Templars having such a place as this isn’t good. Especially as our numbers are few these days.” he said, as he braided the rest of her hair. “So how’s being a Rook?” he changed the subject before anything could be asked.  
     “Pretty nice I guess.” she rested her head in her hand where it was propped by her knee. Shiloh began to trace a mark in the roof to keep her mind preoccupied. Not that the whole being a gangster was too bad, she just found it weird for her. Shiloh was a loner and a thief and that was what she has been used to her whole life. Yet Jacob didn’t say anything, only briefly nodded as he tied the end of the braid with a spare string and gently tossed it to rest over her shoulder.  
      It actually felt more comfortable this way. She looked from her hair to Jacob and smiled. “Thanks, it is better.” she simply said before getting up, arms wobbling to keep her balance.  
     “Going so soon?” he asked. Jacob had a blank face as he asked but Shiloh swore she could see some disappointment in his eyes.  
    The brunette merely shrugged, unsure of what to say. The thought of why he suddenly appeared when she was walking through the crowd peaked her interest once more. “I…” she began but couldn’t think of the words. “I was going to go back to the stronghold.” she finally thought of something to say. In truth, her curiosity of what made him take time to conversate with her wanted to stay but she felt uncomfortable. Not really uncomfortable, but nervous. Shiloh didn’t know this assassin all too well.  
     Jacob was the leader of the Rooks and she was just another person in the gang. She didn’t feel special and didn’t want to. Though it seemed Jacob wasn’t going to give up on whatever it was he’s up to just yet.  
     The Frye stood. “There’s always trouble to cause in The Strand.” but Shiloh was already shaking her head in response.  
     “Keep your eyes on Whitechapel, one last strike and Rexford won’t be able to hide any longer.” she said before descending from the roof, giving no room for any more words to be spoken. The brunette quickly felt herself disappear in the crowd and when she went to glance back at the roof, she found the assassin had already vanished as well.

~

     In truth, Shiloh would have been attacked if she was one for pride of her occupations. The only thing that would say she was a rival would be the green band around her left thigh though she moved too much for the groups of Blighters to even notice. To them, she was just another twenty year old lass.  
But that also made some of the men of the gang to catcall at her to her own silent annoyance.  
     The behavior of them also gave her a rather brilliant idea. She ducked into a side alley near The Strand’s gang stronghold and proceeded to remove the green band from her thigh and shoved it in her pocket.  
     Moving around the few civilians on the other end of the alleyway, Shiloh was fast to look casual as she approached one of the entrances of the stronghold. She tried to smile as she met the first lookout there. “Who are you?” the Blighter asked, hand instinctively going to his side where a concealed dagger was kept.  
“Call me Wolfie. I was wondering if I would be welcome in you gang’s ranks.” she said, looking around with inquisitive eyes and for added effect, she cracked her knuckles, trying her best to hide a cringe from the action. A fake name was just something she thought would be a good idea. For some reason.  
    The Blighters eyes watched her with curiosity as she stepped closer. “Wouldn’t hurt…” he replied after realizing he went completely silent for a minute. Shiloh nicely put a finger under his chin and lifted his head to where their eyes met after noticing they weren’t there already.  
     “Eyes up here, hmm?” she said. In reality she wanted to slap him but that would ruin her plan. “Mind showing me around a bit then?”  
     “Uh, yes miss.” he was quick to reply this time and stood to let her go first through the small alleyway to the stronghold. She smiled to herself at her own genius. This was one good thing about being unknown.  
     Saying she wanted join also made it normal that she was looking around. She noted the riflemen on the rooftops and then those walking about the stronghold but there was the fact she didn’t see the leader made her a bit odd.  
     Shiloh had yet to know who the gang leader was. She knew of Rexford Kaylock in Whitechapel from when the area was taken from the Clinkers and then when Jacob took back the stronghold.  
     “So, miss Wolfie, how about we get know each other?” the brute that walked her in asked, a more than devious smile on his lips.  
     “A desperate whore wouldn’t sleep with you,” she spat. The Blighter was taller and very well much stronger but that didn’t keep her from saying that. He looked surprised and taken back by her words. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must return to my brother and tell him we might have found a new line of work.” she said with a small smile before she went to speed walk out of the stronghold.  
     The still insulted-looking Blighter watched her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun Riley LaCreevy, professional assbutt and things get... weird?

     Jacob placed his boots on the roof carefully. One wrong move and he would slip and he rather have the police asking why he was on the roof in the first place. Or worse. Evie finds him sprawled on the sidewalk like an idiot. He looked to the rope launcher that was connected to his gauntlet. He followed Shiloh’s advice in making one last strike against the Blighters and sure enough Rexford showed up.

     Now he had this nifty contraption after visiting Alexander Graham Bell and also the train he won from the fight with Mr. Kaylock. He grinned to himself. He told his sister making a gang was a great idea and it was already proving that.

     He paused his balancing act on the bend of the steep roof and decided to climb down while he could. Jacob could hear some rambling about syrup again As he crossed the road towards the merchant trying to flock people to this  _ Starrick’s Soothing Syrup _ , he watched the transaction between a rather angry woman and the merchant. “Poor sod,” Jacob said to himself after following the accusing pointed finger to a droopy looking man.

     Shiloh watched from where she leaned on building near the dock. Whether Jacob knew she was there or not didn’t concern her. She had been watching the argument since it started and didn’t like it. At least now Jacob had taken interest and it might be resolved peacefully.

     The Frye took it upon himself to stop the fuss. He gave a small gesture for the woman to hush. “What’s all this then?” he asked, staring into the eyes of the hatted merchant. 

     “Oh, sod off!” the man barked and pulled a knife from his side, aiming it at Jacob. The assassin slapped the knife out of the merchant’s hand like it was nothing and the blade clattered across the ground. Now the man was frightened and decided to take his business elsewhere.

     “If you’ll excuse me madam,” he smiled to the woman before taking off after the merchant. Shiloh still had a look of surprise on her face from the knife situation. She watched Jacob go after his newfound target like a wolf after prey. Not that he actually ran after him, more or else moved like a graceful cat across the limbs of a tree and onto the posts on the docks and disappeared into some tunnels that ran below the streets.

     A graceful cat he was. Jacob jumped from beam to beam and back onto the uneven rounded floor of the tunnels. He wasn’t about to lose this intel. His boots thankfully kept traction on the wet floor and eventually both the assassin and merchant exited the tunnel. “I’m just trying to earn a living!” the merchant tried to plead as he ran with Jacob right behind him on the stairs out. 

     “Looks like trouble,” someone said and it was true. The Frye finally managed to tackle the man and waited him to get back up.

     “Tell me where the syrup originates,” the merchant trembled before finally coughing up the information Jacob was looking for. 

 

     She had to admit. She was impressed by his actions and it made her unconsciously bite her bottom lip. But realizing what she doing after hearing footsteps come to her side, she went completely poker faced. “Ready to head back to Whitechapel?” Shaun asked, the sandy-haired Rook held a small box with a letter tied to it. Curious, but nothing out of the ordinary with his package.

     “Yeah, I’ll drive back this time,” she said and walked to a carriage that was parked nearby. She climbed into the driver seat and helped pull Shaun up to the seat next to her. He set the box on the seat and Shiloh gave the reins a flick, making the team of horses pull the carriage. 

     “So, what do you think of Mr. Frye and his sister?” the Rook asked, looking around at the buildings as they left Lambeth. 

     “They make a good team. Evie is tactful and cautious from what I’ve heard. Jacob is a bit more of upfront and fight than what an assassin is usually about. A good leader though.” Shiloh shrugged. Shaun turned his brown eyes to the brunette with a grin. She glanced at him, brows furrowed. “What?”

     “You liked it when he knocked that knife from that merchant’s hand, didn’t you? I seen how you reacted.”    
     “Shaun, we are both twenty and grown people but I will not hesitate to push you out of this carriage and onto the street where you can walk back to Whitechapel.”

     Though the threat didn’t seem to hush the man. “Come on, you know you want to find out what’s under that shirt of his and where that trail of happiness goes. You want-” he didn’t even get to finished what he was about to say before Shiloh pushed him out of the carriage. He yelled before the force of the ground knocked the wind from his lungs. 

     He looked up towards where the brunette had stopped the carriage to dispose of him, groaning in pain. “I warned you. See you back in Whitechapel later.” she grinned before the horses went back into a trot down the cobblestone streets. Shaun sighed and rested his head back on the ground, ignoring the group of children nearby laughing at him.

 

~

 

     The information Shiloh got from her little trip to The Strand’s gang stronghold paid off. She crouched on the roof next to the assassin, glancing down into the alleyway where the body of the rifleman lay in a pool of blood. A blow to the head with the cane sword had knocked him off the roof and the fall managed to finish the job.

     Only a few in the stronghold noticed and became suspicious, but it faded within time, completely oblivious to the two on the rooftop. “The rifleman on the roof over there will patrol back any minute.” Shiloh warned, going to stand before Jacob placed his hand on her shoulder. She raised a brow, slowly looking to him.

     “You know, you could do what you did last time with Shaun and all three of us could cause a bit of a ruckus before anyone knows what’s happening.” 

     Shiloh thought on it then nodded. “I’ll go tell the Rooks.” she said before scrambling down from the rooftop. Jacob gazed back over what he could see of the stronghold and the other roofs. Sure enough, a rifleman came around one of the structures but the assassin had already disappeared. 

     Shiloh held up her hand for the gathered Rook’s attention and silence. They stopped conversing and looked at the brunette. “Alright, here’s what’s going to happen. Shaun and me will go in while Jacob sneaks around and we all three will ambush. The second stage of the ambush with come from you people. If you hear fighting, come join it.” she bluntly said before making a dismissive gesture.

     One of the Rooks stepped forward, a stocky brute of a man. “An’ who gave you the right to command?” he asked rather bitterly. 

     Yet Shiloh stared at him with mild interest even though that was rather rude. There was no reply as she just motioned for Shaun to follow, seeing as the other Rooks were not questioning.

     She peered around the corner of the alley that led to where she had entered last. She motioned for Shaun to take off his coat to hide that identity of being from the rival gang. He discarded it on a box before following her once more.

     Luckily it was the man Shiloh had met before. The Blighter gave a bitter look, probably from what she had said in their earlier meeting. “This your brother?” he nodded at Shaun, looking over the sandy-haired Rook. He didn’t look all to impressed.

     “Name’s Riley.” Shaun smiled slightly, getting a side glance from his ‘sister’. 

 

     It was mere ten minutes into the whole plan did Jacob spring the ambush after air assassinating a big brute. Shiloh had already taken out the man that let them in, unknowingly to his final breaths did he help betray his gang. Both Shaun and her made their way quickly to Jacob’s side. They, of course, were surrounded quickly.

     Soon, the Blighters themselves found they had more company than the assassin and two accomplices. The chaos didn’t last long, especially since the rooftop guards were taken down first, but it wasn’t without its wounds. Shiloh sat on a box, winded and trying to find her green cloth to wrap around her bleeding thigh where some brute had gotten a strike with a knife. The edge around the rip in the brown trousers had become dark with the crimson liquid that stained.

     But the cloth was nowhere to be found. She wined as the wound pulsed again with pain and closed her eyes, trying to think. A searing sting made her eyes open immediately and she watched Jacob where he was kneeled, applying an alcohol covered cloth on the bleeding cut to clean it properly. Not a word was spoken for almost the whole time.

     He wrapped a piece of white cloth around and tied it best he could. “You’re going to need some actual bandages besides some handkerchief.” he said, noticing the once white cloth start to turn red. Shiloh went to stand, easily balancing most of her weight on one leg but she knew she couldn’t walk. 

     Without a word, Jacob lifted her up with only a grunt of effort. She wrapped her arms around his neck out of reaction. “I’m not going to drop you.” he smiled when she looked up at his whiskey eyes. She looked away, suddenly feeling herself starting to blush as he chuckled. “Let’s go get that wound looked at, shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob really does try.

      A few days had passed and the wound was healing nicely. It still hurt to walk, but Shiloh made the most of what she could do, though that was very limited. She could just sit in her room and read or nap. Napping was nice.

     But being kept up in her home was getting a bit boring. She wanted to be outside with Shaun or just something besides sitting in here. She laid her head on her desk, closing her eyes before the door was softly knocked on downstairs. 

     She mumbled. “Come in!” she called, wishing Shaun was here to answer it, and waited a moment. She heard the front door creak, happy she didn’t have to yell again. Next to open was her study door. She looked expectantly at it and tried to hide a smile as Jacob entered. He hadn’t escaped her thoughts the past few days and she found the man even more intriguing since then. 

     “What are you doing here?” she asked, turning her chair slightly to face him when he sat down on the couch behind her. 

     “Came to see how you were doing.” he shrugged. “How’s it healing?”

     “Pretty well. Might be up out of this damn house in a few days.” she sighed, reaching for her tankard of wine on her desk. That was one good thing about being stuck inside. Wine.

     He merely chuckled, leaning back on the couch. His eyes wondered before he turned his attention back to Shiloh. “So, after your wounds heal, how would you like to become an assassin?” 

     The brunette paused drinking her wine, coughing slightly as she set the cup back on the table. From what abilities and skills she had seen from Jacob and Evie, that meant a lot of hard work and training. She considered the offer deeply. “It-... I-...Um, yes.” she cursed herself for stuttering. 

     Jacob nodded as he stood. “I should inform my dear sister and Greenie of your answer.” he smiled as he headed to the door but paused. “Any questions?”

     “I’ll let you know of any inquiries later.” she gave a small smile back to the Frye, who simply nodded and left.  _ Hmmm...  _ she thought quietly to herself as she took another sip of her wine, cringing in distaste. 

     She had to admit, it wasn’t good wine. She once more set down the tankard and leaned back in the comfy chair,  glowering now that she had nothing more to do but think. Not that she was doing anything before, but Jacob was a nice distraction.

 

~

 

     In truth, Shiloh really wished she could stay in bed though it was a little late for that as she blocked Jacob’s swing the cane he had given her. He wasn’t pressing to hard in his attacks, but just enough to make her arms start to ache as training continued. “Can we take a break?” she complained as she blocked a strong hit once more.  
  
     Jacob merely laughed. “Will your foes give you a break in a fight?” he grinned as he went to hit again. She gave him a death glare.

     The cane came down hard but Shiloh used her last bit of energy and pent up anger to knock the weapon from Jacob’s hands completely. The cane clattered across the ground and he looked back to the brunette with a shocked expression after finding there was a dagger all too close to his throat. “This isn’t a real fight unless you want it to be, Mr. Frye. Now I suggest we take a break so that training can continue in a bit.” she said calmly as she put the dagger back into it’s cane sheathe. 

     “Of course, Miss…” he mocked, feeling his neck where the blade was once pressing on the soft skin. He looked to Shiloh as she sat on a box, head held in her hands. He sat down next to her, brow arched in curiosity. “Something wrong?” he asked, it being possible the wound hadn’t healed as a whole and it was bothering her.

     She only shook her head, otherwise she didn’t move. His head tilted a bit to the side before he copied her, but kept his head up to watch. “You sure?” he asked again, giving puppy dog eyes seeing she was watching him back.

     “I’m fine, Jacob. Just tired.”

     “You don’t look fine emotionally.” he grinned as she raised her head a bit to stare at him with a look that itself said  _ Did you really just say that?   _ He was trying.

     There was a long silence after she put her head back in her hands and Jacob’s grin faded. Yet he wasn’t going to give up. He scooted closer to her until their shoulders touched. He rested his head on her and gazed softly with his whiskey eyes. She sighed and looked at him after putting her hands in her lap. 

     She was unsure how to react to his behavior and found herself blushing as he chuckled. He studied her eyes a moment before he startled as she quickly stood.

     Jacob meanwhile caught himself from falling after the supportive shoulder disappeared. He looked at her with a small frown but she didn’t meet his eyes. He mentally shrugged and sighed before standing and getting his cane sword from the ground. Waiting to see what she would do next, a voice dragged their attention. 

     “How is training going?” Evie asked, looking at the two curiously as she approached.

     Shiloh merely shrugged, looking as if nothing had happened. “Pretty well, I suppose.” 

     “I came by to give you this.” the female Frye smile slightly as she handed the brunette a rather weathered book. “Henry said it will tell you about the history of the Creed and whatnot.”

     Shiloh smiled back and took the small gift, eyes already looking with peaked interest at it. “Mr. Green has my thanks. I have yet to meet The Ghost himself.” she said, remembering hearing those whispers of the young Indian when she was younger near the Metropolitan Underground Railway construction. She had probably seen him a while back but hadn’t known it.

     “Check his curio shop, that’s usually where he stuffs himself.” Evie giggled a bit. “I must be going now.” she bowed her head slightly before giving Jacob a look. Shiloh guessed he got what it meant because he grinned. After she left, Jacob watched the brunette leafed through the book.

     He quietly walked to peer over her shoulder. “So I guess training is over?” 

     Shiloh closed the book and carefully put it in her pocket. “You sound disappointed.” she glanced at the Frye. He shrugged. 

     “Disappointed? No, no. It gives me time to think up whatever you need to learn next… Kukri is a challenge but I think you’ll catch on quickly.” he still had his usual grin. She gazed at him with what seemed like suspicion. 

     What was an awkward, blushing, confused brunette there was only minutes ago had gone. Now stood a rather daring, suspicious… no, curious, patient Shiloh. Jacob, known as being arrogant, impatient, and a little rough around the edges, seemed to be defying the qualities he was known for. 

     Though, now the silence hung in the afternoon air between as he stood behind her, unsure what to do next since the only thing he got was a curious stare. It was a  _ speak now or forever hold your peace _ moment for him, knowing she was untrusting of mostly all she met and he would probably never get this close again if he didn’t play his cards right…

     But even so, patience had built up enough that his impatient side took over. He pulled her closer and she gasped before his lips met hers, but still managed to keep his special gentleness for her in play. Half expecting for her to react in anger and bitterness, he was surprised to find she was leaning in on his chest and placed her hands on his where they lay at her stomach.

     Other things wandered into his mind as he enjoyed this moment, but pushed them away. It was a matter of gaining her trust and heart, which he seemed to be winning fast. There was a pause for them to catch their breathe. 

     No words were spoken, just a silent message passed between them, making Shiloh have a small, awkward smile while Jacob grinned once more.

 

~

 

      Somehow, the train wasn’t bad as Shiloh had thought. As she moved about the train, a few Rooks that lingered in the cars gave her curious looks and she didn’t know the reason why. She pushed away her small ounce of bewilderment and smiled.  
  
     Henry stood over a desk (probably waiting for Evie or the miscreant that was her brother), gazing upon a letter with such concentration that he startled when she spoke. “Hello, Mr. Green.”

     “Greetings, Shiloh.” he chuckled. “You’re silent. Natural for one that was a thief.” the smile he had faded when he turned back to the papers on the desk. 

     “Work for you is never done?” she asked, leaning on the wall by the door. The Indian shrugged briefly and sighed.

     “I do get time to sleep and such. Ms. Frye and me will be going soon to Kenway’s Mansion once Jacob finishes up this soothing syrup business. He worries me sometimes…” Henry spoke before he paused. “Forgive me, but what is your maiden name if I might ask?” he looked to her.

     Shiloh’s face scrunched slightly in thought. “I’m afraid I never learned what it was.” she replied, looking back to the dark-haired man. He held out a letter to her and she carefully took it, looking upon it. “Fallon…”

     “Do you know Ms. Snow?” he asked as the brunette began to smile.  
  
     “Huh?” she asked as she came back from a flood of memories. “Oh, Fallon is my half-sister.” she said in such a happy tone, her joy was almost infectious. “Shaun must have told her where I was. It’s been so long since we’ve met.” she squeaked. 

     Henry gave her a moment to let the news set in before he spoke again. “Did you come here for something?” he asked and she reached into her pocket.

     “I finished the book you told Evie to give me.” she said as she handed him the book back. He nodded and placed the weathered book on his desk to be put up later. “That was all. I should be going, Mr. Green.” she gave him a nod of thanks before moving to exit the car. 

     “Ms. Snow,” the words were new but it made her pause. “It has come to my attention that Jacob has taken interest to you.”

     “Did he tell you this?” Shiloh looked at Henry, but he shook his head.

     “No but I’ve heard talk among the Rooks. And of how he speaks of you.” he said. She merely nodded, suddenly feeling rather uncomfortable. “Jacob is good man, tries to mean well and would never try to hurt you. Worry over unwanted attention on your relationship shouldn’t make you push him away.” 

     She gave a tiny nod, going to exit before he added, “And please do not let it interfere with your training and missions... too much.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New partner in crime and explosions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will slow down now as I have been procrastinating (and being a ball of anxiety lately) too much to write faster to keep with the schedule... Will try to update next Wednesday if I finish.

     The clash of steel rung throughout the buildings. One wrong move and the sharp blade could cut deep. Shiloh was the first to break the deadlock as she dodged the dagger by mere centimeters before she brought her own cane sword to a stop at the throat. 

     Jacob grinned. “You’re doing really well with the cane sword.” he said as he dropped his weapon and held up his hands in defeat. She smirked and sheathed the knife in its case. As she went to lean the cane against the wall, the Frye wrapped around her waist. “I have a good bottle of whiskey if you want to drink the rest of the evening away.” 

     “And what are you hoping to get out of that?” she asked but he could see she was grinning as well. 

     “He better hope to get out of it with his manhood intact if I have a say in it.” a voice threatened and Jacob quickly let go of the brunette. They both turned to see who is was and Shiloh did hesitate to go and latch onto the person.

     “Fallon! It’s been so long!” she squealed happily. Meanwhile, the older, long raven-haired Snow looked over Jacob with suspicious hazel eyes. 

     “Haha, I’ve missed my little sis.” Fallon smiled when Shiloh looked up at her before she looked back to the assassin. “Who’s this brute? The only man that I’ve seen you be close with was Shaun and he’s pretty much your brother.”

     “Oh, this is Jacob Frye.” she said as she looked back at the man.

     Fallon sighed and shook her head. “If you trust him, then I will. Though, be warned Mr. Frye: You hurt her, I hurt you thrice as bad.” she smiled before pulling Shiloh off her. “I must be going. Shaun told me to meet him at the tavern since he had something to attend to. I’ll be back soon.” Fallon patted the brunette on the head softly before walking off but not without one last glare at Jacob.

     The Frye starred off where the raven-haired woman left. He was silent before Shiloh stepped back beside him. “Your sister… frightens me.”

     “Your own sister frightens you.” she shrugged and he glanced at her with a frown.

     “She does not.” he denied, rolling his shoulder. “Everything frightens you.” the brunette smirked at the remark. Both were quiet for a moment. “Can we still drink that whiskey?”

     Shiloh patted his shoulder. “I think you might want to worry about your manhood for the time being.”

 

~

  
  
     Rain fell softly all around. Using her own side cape as a way to shield from the splash of the carriages on the street and her hood to keep off the water that fell, Shiloh felt content as she walked along the sidewalk. Though, she felt cold in the assassin's uniform Evie had given her and found herself walking with Jacob’s arm around her shoulders. He was uncaring of the rain as it bounced off his top hat. 

     “You kind of remind of some of the girls from Crawley, not being for all those fancy untight dresses and whatnot.” the Frye said, finding the silence rather boring.

     “Did you ever speak to them? Perhaps they were poor.” she shrugged.

     “Like you?”

     “I would throw a shilling at you if I had one.” the brunette grumbled and he pulled her closer as he chuckled. 

     “If you want, why don’t you come with me the next mission and test out your training?”

     “Why not?” she grinned and once more silence came back. Yet she heard something besides the chatter of the people. Jacob glanced at her curiously as she slowed and started looking around. Shiloh moved away and disappeared around a corner in an alleyway. 

     There was another yelp followed by a raspy man’s voice. “Get out of here you bloody mutt!” 

     “What are you doing?” the brunette asked, hand instinctively going for one of the throwing knives concealed on her belt. The man turned from a cowering black pup to her, looking angry as ever. 

     “This fucking dog ate all the bread and cheese I had! I oughta kill ‘em and cook him up.” he glared back at the mutt, who bared fangs right back. 

     Shiloh stepped closer. “You touch that dog one more time, I’ll kill you.” she threatened but only got a laugh from the disheveled man.

     “And it what is a girl in a hood going to do? Fuss at me until I go away?” he sneered. A chuckle from the rooftop above snatched his attention.

     Jacob sat smiling, watching the whole situation and found it actually entertaining. “Oh, don’t mind me. Just enjoying the show.” he said before sliding off the roof and onto the ground with a grunt. She had already brushed away the insult, if that was what it was anyway. She kneeled and and clicked her tongue softly. 

     The dog looked at her with a tilted head before it scampered past the man. It licked her chin happily. The man went to approach but he felt something prod his chest and when he went to look, a cane held him there. Jacob gave him a serious look that told him to leave and leave he did. He spat angry remarks as he went. 

     Shiloh giggled and hugged the mutt. “Oh, you sweet little thing.” she cooed and the dog wagged its tail. She managed to pick it up since he wasn’t too big yet. “Come on, I’ma take you home and make sure you’re okay then you can have some scraps.” 

     The scene made Jacob smile as she took her cape and pulled it over the black mutt. 

  
  


     It didn’t take long to get back to the stronghold. The rain still kept falling and it was just becoming worse. Shiloh came to the door of her home. “Mind getting the door?” she asked to Jacob.

     “Of course, darling.” he replied and got a sharp jab to ribs for it. Once inside, she set the dog on the couch, finding relief to be rid herself of the extra weight and made a mental note to wash the dog and her robes. “So, Fallon is your sister or something?”

     “Half-sister.” Shiloh corrected as she went about the kitchen trying to find something for the dog to eat. “Different mothers, same father. Though her mother died when I was around six and that’s how Fallon and me were split up when she went to the funeral.”

     “What about your mother?” 

     Shiloh shook her head. “Died when I was born. I was told she was beautiful and quiet. Fallon’s mother despised me since I was from Father’s disloyalty but he still loved me either way.”

     “My mother died when Evie and I were born. Except our father blamed us for her death for a while. He died before we came to London.” he sighed but smiled when she wrapped around him. “Tired?”

     She nodded. Jacob huffed and pried her off. “Get some sleep. I’ll come get you when it’s time for the mission.” he said. She merely nodded again as she fell back on the couch.

     “Maybe I can give Rook a bath before then.”

     “...Rook… right…”

  
  


     Night had fallen and Shiloh followed closely behind Jacob. The stench of smoke filled her nose and she looked around until she finally seen it. An omnibus lay on it’s side burning, a woman standing in front of it. This must be who he was looking for, the brunette having not been told anything prior to the mission itself.

     “Miss Attaway…” Jacob said when they approached, Shiloh lingering by him as she watched the flames lick hungrily at the large wooden carriage. 

     “Yes, may I…” the woman paused when she turned around. “Oh, splendid. You’re here to murder me.”

     “I-... what?” the Frye gave Attaway a look of confusion while Shiloh tilted her head. So far this was rather interesting to her. 

     “No matter,” Attaway spoke as she reached into her pockets, pulling out a good bit of money. “Everyone has a price.” she held the currency out to him. “Is this enough?” she asked but he put her hand down. 

     “I’m not here to kill you.” he said in a low tone. She considered these words before speaking.

     “Then what’s your game?”

     “Mr. Starrick and the Millner Company have blocked your ambitions long enough. I have a business proposition for you.”

     “Wonderful. Come with me, we have much to discuss Mr…” she reached out to shake hands.

     “Jacob Frye, at your service.”

     “Truer words were never spoken.” Attaway gave a thin smile. Shiloh found herself to have a bit of suspicion and distrust towards the woman, but kept quiet for the time being. She climbed up on top of the omnibus that wasn’t in flames with her but leaned over the rail behind Jacob where he sat to drive. 

     She just listened as Attaway spoke of being made a target and how wondrous it would be to finally strike back. She sighed when everything went silent between them and Jacob glanced back at  the brunette. “I don’t trust her.” she mouthed but Jacob only smirked.

     They drove along until Attaway pointed out. “That’s one of Millner’s!” she said as a carriage came from on the cross sections and turned in from of them. “I cannot lose another bus!” she said in an angry tone. Jacob flicked the reins for the horses to go faster and Shiloh only held on to the rail. 

     Her sense of staying balanced were killing her as the carriage moved in tight turns. Not that the puddles helped, carriage wheels already didn’t have that much traction and their target was in a more manoeuvrable, smaller one as he moved past others in the road. A few times they bashed into the other carriage but one shot from a gun helped end the chase.

     Jacob pulled the reins for the horses to turn and they headed to a gateway and stopped. 

  
  


     Shiloh found peace being on stable ground again. She still lingered behind Jacob as he followed Miss Attaway. “Malcom Millner. Starrick’s puppet himself.” she said as a man a few yards ahead fussed at two Blighters with boxes. “He thinks he can burn my buses. Let’s give him a taste of his own medicine.” she grinned at Jacob.

     “Let’s give him the whole damn bottle.” he chuckled. “We’ll turn Malcom’s parksen against him, but I’ll need help from my gang.” 

     “Such entrepreneurial instinct, Mr. Frye. I shall leave you to it.” she said, walking away from the two assassins. Jacob glanced at Shiloh, grinning.

     “Carriage ride scare you?” he cooed but she rolled her eyes and followed him when he lept over a ledge and across the road. A group of Rooks waved as they both passed. Over the wall and up to the roof and Shiloh’s chest heaved for air but was still quiet as ever. She watched carefully as he aimed his gauntlet at a fire pit, which dispersed a toxin that made the three Blighters turn on the others. 

     The assassin himself crouched back over the roof and pulled on his hood. Shiloh watched with peak curiosity as his eyes were golden but she pushed away what questions came to mind and followed as he jumped from the roof and onto an unsuspecting brute after the other two who killed the berzerker Blighters. 

     Jacob slinked over the cart and put his hands on the back. Shiloh did the same. “Ugh, heave-ho, Jacob.” he said to himself and pushed loaded cart. The brunette pressed against it and they both got it to move. Stopping as it was between two omnibuses, Jacob moved away a bit. “Primed and ready.” and they grinned at each other.

     He motioned for her to go. Shiloh nodded and quickly went to climb over the wall as he ignited the cart. He sooned joined her outside the walled area just as the cart exploded. “That was spectacular.” she said, smiling as they backed away before heading across the street itself. 

     It was like a firework show as they made it back to Attaway. “How’s that for a taste?” Jacob grinned as they all three watched the show of the exploding cart. 

     “I can see Millner’s stock price plummeting already. You’re hired. Oh, I have more business plans for us both. Drop a note to my secretary for an appointment and I shall reveal the next in our scheme.” Attaway spoke as she climbed into a carriage. 

     “I don’t actually work…” Jacob said but the door closed. “...like that.” 

     Next to him, Shiloh was hiding a grin. He looked at her after the carriage drove off. “‘Oh, Mr. Frye, you’re hired since you blew up two omnibuses. I’ll tell what other things to do next when we meet again, not that I care what say you have in it since I hired you but at least you’ll be able to kill that bastard. Some time after you-’” she was cut off when he picked her up. The brunette flailed and kicked like a small child.

     “Oh, were you bored the whole time?”

     “I wanted to lay on the ground and sleep at one point. Especially when you two were talking.” 

     “Poor little ol’ Shiloh, she just wants to knock someone’s lights out with a cane.” he spoke softly and squeezed her. 

     “Let’s just go before the bobbies come and try to knock both our lights out.” she glanced back to the burning omnibuses and Jacob put her back on her feet. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more, things get a little interesting between the two and Jacob is starting to learn that dogs are not his best friend. It's also a whirlwind of hurt later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to hell for this. You'll see why.

     The chair creaked as Jacob shifted. Shiloh glanced towards him as she brushed her hair. Placing the comb down, she silently walked over and draped her arms over his shoulders. He had taken off his coat before he came in, but it was just now did she notice the tattoo of the plus with dots around it. 

     She didn’t say anything as she started to unbutton his vest and undershirt. He didn’t say anything either, just watched curiously. She pulled back the left side of it to reveal a raven tattoo. Or was it crow? “Interesting.” she simply said and let the vest fall back.

     “You like the tattoos?” the Frye asked, leaning his head back to look at the brunette with a small grin.

     “Yes, but that chest hair really catches the eye.” she smirked and walked back to where her assassin uniform was folded nicely on the table and went back to brushing her hair. 

     “Hmm, wouldn’t you like to see where it leads?” 

     “Oh, Mr. Frye, you are such a charmer, I dare say. Alas you said we had to go meet Miss Attaway soon. Why not save some of that charm for her?” she said in the most typical feminine voice she could muster. She smirked once again as Jacob sighed dramatically. 

     He pushed himself out of the chair. “You have a way with words as well, Miss Snow.” he said as he grabbed his coat from a hook on the wall after buttoning his shirt back.

     “Mhm. Let’s go see your dear boss.” she said after having already fixed her own clothes and brushed past him going out the door. 

 

     Reaching the carriage Attaway was in didn’t take too long. Shiloh took the reins as Jacob dropped from the driver seat and down to the street before grabbing onto the other carriage. She tugged the reins to slow the pair of horses so she could fall in line behind the other and kept following. 

     The meeting didn’t take long as she had thought and soon Jacob was climbing back up in the driver seat. He took the reins and they were off. “I’m going to need you to distract the policemen while I hijack the carriage.” he said after a short explanation of the plan as they soon stopped when a small police convoy came into view on the street ahead.

     Shiloh gave him this look. “How about you distract them and I hijack the carriage before I end up running halfway to France trying to escape?” she retorted.

     “We’re here to test your training, not your driving skills.” he said in a harsher tone and quickly felt regret as he finally seen the fear in her eyes of being left alone on this. “Shiloh, I…” he went to reassure, reaching to place a hand on her cheek.

     But she swatted him away and climbed down from the carriage. “I’ll meet you back at the tracks.” she simply said and made her way towards the convoy, Jacob at her heels soon enough. The first smoke bomb worked beautifully and the two who drove were knocked from their seats.

     He urged the horses to go fast while Shiloh pulled the policemen’s attention towards her as the troublemaker and thus she lead them away from where the Frye had disappeared. She was soon moving quickly up the wall of a building and made her escape by the rooftops, which helped in avoiding bullets. She made it farther than she thought before her breath became ragged. Training was pulling off.

  
  


     “Millner’s pulling a lot of cargo there.”

     “Just be sure to make the transfer.” 

     “Give ‘em hell.” were the few words spoke between Ned and Jacob before the assassin went about moving to Millner’s train. Shiloh had simply leaned against the wall of the closed part of the car. “You’re not going to help him?” Ned asked, though he had a humorous smile. 

     “Jacob and me have a mutual understanding I hate wobbly platforms and from what happened earlier, he can do this himself.” she replied rather bitterly as she stared off at the other train next to them. 

     Ned decided to turn back to the situation and left the brunette to her brooding or whatever it was but he didn’t want to deal with that. 

     Every now and then, a section of cargo stacked railroad cars would pass by as Jacob eliminated the false but still useful crates. Yet Shiloh didn’t stay around to gaze upon what was found in the crate and it didn’t take long for the Frye to notice her disappearance. 

 

~

 

     Night had set in and the wind blew, dragging rain with it. Shiloh shut the window, shivering in her short sleeved blouse. “Trying to keep me from coming in the window?” Jacob asked as he leaned in the doorway of her study. She slowly turned towards him from looking outside with an inquisitive stare. He sighed and whatever little smile he had disappeared. “Look, I’m sorry.”

     “For what?” she asked, matching his laid back stance a she sat on the small window seal. Now he was the one with a questioning eye.

     “Even Ned said you were rather bitter. I could only think I had a hand in it from the police thing.” 

     But the brunette was already shaking her head. “How will I ever get over fear if I never face it? I was angry until I realized that… and how could I possibly stay mad at you? You did what you had to for the mission.” she shrugged lightly before glancing at the ground. “I’m just a ball of worry that needs to be untangled.” 

     Her words made the Frye chuckle. Hazel eyes stared back at him again but he still had a humorous smile. “You say that but I’m pretty sure you’ve already taken that stick out of your ass and have been beating people to death with it.” he snorted softly when her only reaction was a quirk of a brow.

     “Anyways… don’t you have to go do something for your dear boss?” she had continued to mock him on that. But Jacob merely shook his head in response.

     “I have time before I go and destroy something to make Millner come from his hiding place.” 

     “And what do you plan to do with that time?” Shiloh asked as she got off the window seal.

     “Well I was hoping we could spend it together that doesn’t include anyone being bashed with a cane, stabbing some poor sod with a knife, or marvelous explosions...”

     “Or trying to steal people from constables.” she added as she walked over to sit on the couch to pet Rook. Jacob hadn’t even noticed the dog there, thinking he was curled up downstairs. 

     Whatever Shiloh had been doing, Rook was looking healthier and happier than when he was taken from that angry man in the alleyways. One eye blue, the other amber. One ear pointed, the other floppy. Fur was black as the columns of smoke that the factories coughed up. He was truly a mutt. 

     Looking into those odd eyes, they seemed full of heart and sweetness.

     That was until Jacob took a step towards Shiloh and those kind eyes turned hard and threatening. The Frye paused and they held each other's gaze. What was to be a possibly romantic night turned into a staring contest between a mutt and a grown man.

     Rook growled when Jacob shuffled one step closer and they still watched each other. Shiloh had already taken interest in the situation. More bewilderment than interest anyway. So she continued to pet the dog’s head and watch. The growl became louder as a hand went near the brunette.

     Though the warnings didn’t stop him. The assassin grinned and dared to touch her shoulder which the mutt snarled and went to get up but was held down. He looked between the Frye and Snow before he jumped off the couch and slinked out of the room, having had enough of the man. 

     The sound of claws on the wooden steps soon died out. “I don’t think he likes me very much.” Jacob chuckled before looking back to Shiloh, who quirked a brow. His expression softened and he plopped down next to her. Subconsciously, he fondled with his sleeve as silence set in between them.

     “So, how did your father die?”

     “That’s not something for what’s to be a romantic night…”

     “Neither is watching you play with your jacket.” she gave a small frown at him. 

     He sighed. “Ethan died a few weeks before Evie’s and my blooding ( _ Blooding _ …, Shiloh thought to herself,  _ the initiation to becoming as assassin. The first assignment, first assassination. _ )  He had pleurisy. At first, we rolled our eyes thinking he was just liking being waited on hand and foot, but then came to coughing of blood. Our visits to his bedchamber became fewer and fewer. 

     “The coughs carried down to our chambers and we spent worried nights getting strength from each other. Then the day came. Evie and I held each other's hands across the table in the kitchen with our cowls over our heads, wordless dialogue passing between us. George came into the kitchen and soon sat with us until dawn.” Jacob explained and picked at his fingernails instead of meeting her eyes. He was recalling that night, remembering the grief… remembering when Evie and him were at each other's sides.

     Now things have changed so much.

     Shiloh leaned her head on his shoulder but he didn’t budge. She pursed her lips before she shifted and simply fell over into his lap. He flinched and blinked in surprise, soon smiling as he ran his fingers through her long, soft hair that had been released from its braid.

     Her hazel eyes sparkled up at him. Her feet scrambled on the couch as she pushed herself more into his lap and finally got to where she could sit up to kiss him. Though, he bit down and held her bottom lip. Both grinned as mischief returned to Jacob’s gaze as he slowly let go. 

     The Frye brushed her hair back and planted his lips on her neck, kissing and nibbling the soft skin. He hand went up her shirt and rubbed her bare back while the other held her thigh, holding her close. Her spine tingled and her breath quickened.

     Shiloh murred and enjoyed the whole moment. Shiloh had known how patient he had been and it seemed he was being rewarded. A small moan emitted from her and he chuckled deeply, sending another shiver through her spine. Though she soon escaped from his lap and smirked at his look of disappointment and confusion. Jacob began to think it was just a tease until the brunette gave him a certain look before slipping into the bedroom.

     He caught on quickly and decided to go about taking off his coat and other clothes save for his trousers. His shilling necklace jingled as he pulled off his shirt. He gave himself a small grin before following his to be lover into the room, pausing as he took her form. She gracefully stepped from her own trousers, leaving her shirt as the last article of clothing. 

     His hands soon grasped around her waist, making her stomach ripple at the cold touch. He placed a single kiss on her neck. “You’re such a tease, love…” he whispered before he pulled her towards the bed. Shiloh was gently settled down and went on her own accord of untying the string that held his pants.

     “We all have our ways of doing things. And ‘love’ now is it?” she simply said, glancing up to him but he merely watched her hands as they skillfully untied the string.

     “Hmm, really? From what I heard, you’re new to this.” he chuckled, leaving the actual question unanswered. Instead, his attention went to what she would do next.

     She put his hand on his chest and moved it down slowly. “Shaun was right about one thing… I was wondering where this happy trail led…” she was biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him. 

     Jacob rolled his eyes before softly pushing her back, coming over her. “Forget Shaun, it’s just me and you tonight.” he said and soon left no more room for words. Their lips met but he started to move down between her breasts and her stomach before he got on his knees. At first it startled Shiloh but soon her legs rested over his shoulders as she welcomed his beard tickling her inner thigh and his tongue moving around her swollen slit.

     Her fingers ran through his hair but she went to scoop her own locks of brunette from her face as she became ever flustered. She felt her breath quicken more and a few moans escaped her lips, eyes closing. But he stopped whatever wonderful thing he was doing, licking his lips with a devilish grin towards her. 

     He climbed over Shiloh, putting his  _ hidden blade _ in its new found  _ sheathe _ . She wrapped her arms around his neck before holding his back as he thrusted deeper, making her moan with each one. The pain of nails on his back was actually delightful in its own way. Jacob was correct in this being her first encounter but be damned if it was her last. 

     Fuzziness came into her mind but something more exhilarating was happening as her pelvis began rhythmic contractions. She heard him groan over her own heartbeat.

 

     The wind, rain, and the soft snoring of his lover started to lull Jacob back to sleep. He smiled and hugged her ever so softly as to not to wake her from slumber. “I love you, Shi.” he whispered. He swore he seen a small smile on her face. He watched her a moment longer before shifting to get comfortable, nosing the back of her neck, before closing his eyes to rest. 

     “I love you too.” Shiloh mumbled after a long silence. He grinned and kissed the back of her neck. One kiss became two and soon lips were locked. She twisted to face him before becoming astride. She led his hands to her thighs but there was a knock on the door downstairs.

     They glanced at each other. Jacob smirked at her grumble as she left the bed to find her scattered clothes. He watched her before she exited the bedroom.

     The study was quiet, making Shiloh guess that Rook was downstairs still. She picked up one of the shirts on the floor and grinned. The shirt was larger than her and it smelled of whiskey and…roses? She grinned as she slid each arm through the sleeves, proceeding to roll them up after buttoning the shirt. 

     She almost forgot what she was doing before another knock rung through the house, sounding rather urgent now. Jacob seemed to be getting up to see what was going on. She snorted softly as all he had to choose from was his jacket and vest. The pitter-patter of footsteps on the stairs made Rook turn his attention from the door to her.

     He didn’t appear hostile but rather anxious. Shiloh made her way and unlocked the door, finding a bloody, disheveled Shaun panting and trying to regain his breath. “Sh-...Shiloh,” he was trying to speak but it was ragged. “Fallon… the Blighters attacked us in Lambeth…” he managed and it was enough, seeing as her half-sister was nowhere in sight.

     She went turn around to grab her gear but ran into Jacob, who caught her before she could fall. “Whoah, what’s wrong?” he asked after she quickly got her balance back and was already darting upstairs. One glance at Shaun and he was following the brunette, still confused on what was happening.

     He found his shirt being tossed to him as she was gathering her robes. “ShaunanfFallonwereattackedinLambeth. IneedtofindFallon,” she was talking quickly that her words were barely understandable to the Frye. He soon pieced it together and grabbed her arm. She froze before she could reach for her cane sword on the desk. 

     “I’ll handle this. You stay here and help Shaun by fixing his wounds.” Jacob spoke calmly as she stared into his eyes. “If you trust and love me, Shi, then listen.” he said before he went about getting his own uniform in order. She still stood but was soon darting downstairs, helping her closet friend inside and on the couch. 

     Jacob sped past, closing the door behind him. Shiloh watched him go before going to the kitchen to get a bottle of whiskey and cloth. She poured a bit of the alcohol on the cloth and pressed it along a long diagonal cut on the sandy-haired Rook’s chest after pulling his jacket and shirt out of the way. 

     It was bloody and fresh but she was grateful the the coat had kept most of whatever blade was used away. She cringed as blood quickly turned white to red and to could feel him jerk at the sting of the whiskey. At least she had no fear of the crimson liquid. She glanced up at his brown eyes but they were half-closed, a thousand yard stare at the floor.

     She gave herself a small smile. So much for the stress-free night that led to this mess. “I’m sorry…” Shaun mumbled, still avoiding her gaze. Shiloh wanted to ask for details on what happened but she rather keep quiet before she melted into a puddle of tears over possibly bad news. She was soon back to looking for bandages to wrap around his chest, leaving Rook to preoccupy Shaun’s mind from what happened.

 

     The wheels of the carriage and horse hooves clattered along the stone. Jacob tugged the reins, looking over the bodies of Blighters that lay in the road but not that of Fallon. His eyes adjusted and he followed a certain blood trail through a back alley. A few people watched him curiously as he seemed intent on the ground. For what they saw as just muck and such on the ground, blood glowed gold for him.

     He stopped as he seen someone by the one he was searching for. The woman tried to hold him back but he blocked them out as Fallon and him spoke. “I never thought I’d see you come to rescue me.” she grinned but there wasn’t enough life in her to keep it.

     “I told Shiloh to stay behind and help Shaun.” 

     “So you were already… at her home.” she gave a weak chuckle. “I’m still carrying my threat to you into my grave, but I think I can trust you, Mr… Frye…” she whispered before there was nothing left. Jacob found himself frowning as he gazed over the lifeless woman. He dug in his pocket before placing a few shillings into the woman’s hand, a small thanks for helping the raven-haired Snow. 

     He made his way back out of the slums, his heart heavy that he would return to Shiloh that her last relative died. 


End file.
